Animalistic
by doarfthXx
Summary: Maka is ignoring everyone to read a new book she's gotten. Everyone else is at the basketball court while she secludes herself... or so she thought. What happens when Black Star comes over to entertain his childhood friend? Will what she's reading have their hang out lead into something more? Please review!


**Okay I haven't been on fanfiction much in a while but I've recently taken a liking to this anime and decided to make a one shot for my pairing of Maka and Black Star. That combined with the fact that my boyfriend is in boarding school in Utah and won't be back for another two or three weeks so I'm mega horny without him because he's so fucking attractive. I just wanna get this sick fantasy out of my head and this seemed like the best way. I'm combining my sexy imagination with my love of writing and I hope that you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Maka's Point of View**

I laid on my stomach reading my favorite novel, Poison Princess. It'd recently come out and I've been holed up in my room pouring over every brilliant word of it since I got it in my hands. People would try to contact me through Facebook, email, texting, calling, and Soul had even banged on my door a few times to try to get me to join him a game a basketball or to watch a movie, but I ignored all of it. Nothing was taking me away from this engaging fantasy.

I was at the part where Evie was begging Jack to grant her more of his heated, passionate kisses when I heard a knock at my door. Slightly annoyed at the disturbance, I glared at the door and put a bookmark on my page.

"Soul, I've already told you I- oh." I was pleasantly surprised to see Black Star standing in my doorway instead of the aggravating albino I'd been expecting. He stood there smirking arrogantly in the way he always seemed to. It was his natural look. "What do you want, Black Star?" I asked the muscled bluenette.

"What do I want? No hello for your best friend?" he teased. I chuckled. He smiled. "I'm here to see if you wanted to hang out."

I sighed. "I already told Soul that I didn't want to play basketball with-"

"No, no," he corrected, holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to play basketball."

I frowned in confusion, tilting my head to the left. "But you love basketball; I figured you'd wanna join everyone."

Black Star shrugged. "Normally yeah, it's too humid out for me today though. A God like me has standards and I've decided that sweating and panting like an overworked dog is beneath me."

I rolled my eyes. "And I meet those standards," I questioned disbelievingly.

"You surpass them," he stated matter of factly, without a moment's hesitation.

I blushed a shade of deep scarlet. I would never admit it out loud, but I've always had a soft spot for my self-centered best friend. No matter how conceited he was or how much he pinched my every last nerve, I couldn't deny that he was an amazing friend and extremely attractive. If anyone else had come to my door I would have dismissed them by now and immersed myself back into the smut of my beloved novel. Black Star was an exception. Sparing a glance back at my reading, I smiled. "Alrighty then, what'd you have in mind?"

He smirked again and sauntered past me into my room. After being friends for over ten years, we didn't have many personal boundaries. He was the only male allowed in my room other than Soul on the occasion. I shut the door and sat down at the edge of my bed, leaning against the wall, crossing my legs. Black Star plopped down ungracefully onto my bed and occupied majority of the space. His gunk caked sneaker landed on the cover of my novel. I stared in horror.

"Black Star," I shrieked in horror. He raised his eyebrows at me and sat up slightly. "Move your big foot; it's ruining my book!"

He glanced at the book beneath his clunky sneaker. "Oops," he said.

I growled and yanked back my book. I glared at the half-dried mud that stained the cover. "Look at what you did!" I shouted. I reached over and shoved the book in his face.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Curiously, he plucked the book from my hands and brushed off the mess so that he could read the title. "Poison Princes…" he read slowly. "Is this why you've ignored like every form of communication for the past two and a half days?"

"Yes," I answered. I moved so that I was sitting beside him.

He turned the book over in his hands. He hummed and narrowed his eyes. "What's it about?" He made a move to open it up to where I had it book marked.

I remembered with a start that I was at a heated part of the book and attempted to take it back in a panic. "Nothing!"

He smirked knowingly and I flushed with embarrassment. "What's in here that you don't want me to read Maka?" His blue eyes bore straight into my emerald ones and I felt my throat close up.

"Nothing," I repeated, giving the book a hard tug. His grip didn't loosen.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I lied.

His smirk grew. "Okay then, if it's so boring, then you'd have no problem reading it to me."

My eyes widened in horror. "Uhh…"

Amusement flashed deviously in his eyes. He always got some sick thrill out of making me feel uncomfortable in situations like these. "C'mon Maka, either read me some of where you left off, or tell me what's going on."

I gulped nervously. My stomach jumbled and knotted. "Black Star…" I warned.

He cocked an eyebrow victoriously. "Yes, Maka?"

I glared at him. "Give me the book!" I gave it a hard tug he wasn't expecting and he fell over.

Quickly catching on, he braced himself for a tug of war. Seeing how his muscles were that of the God he claimed and aspired to be, I was vainly fighting a losing battle. The instinct within me that always strived to come out on top refused to allow me to give in. We wrestled on my bed, grappling and tugging at the novel restlessly.

"You can't over power me Maka!" he challenged.

I kneed him hard in the abs and he gasped for breath. I snatched the book straight from his large, tan, calloused hand. "Wanna bet?"

Regaining his breath, he glowered at me, playfully smiling. "You play dirty, girl."

I gave him my own cocky smirk. "Oh yeah? Well maybe that'll teach you not to-"

Black Star shot forward unexpectedly, using the element of surprise that his assassin nature was famous for. I yelped and dropped the book. He held me beneath his weight and pinned down my arms beside my head. I felt the book fall a few inches above my head. It bounced and fell open.

"I win again! You may bow down to… your…" He trailed off his declaration of Godliness.

I pouted up at him, feeling slightly confused. _What could he be… oh no_. It hit me suddenly that the book had fallen open to the page I'd left off on and he was reading the sexy scene between the two main characters.

I watched his expression change slowly from that of amused victory to something entirely different. His smirk fell and his lips parted slightly. The playful shine in his eyes glazed over into what I thought to be lust, but was most likely mistaking. His muscles relaxed slightly and I wriggled to escape his hold. I felt ashamed and strangely violated knowing what he was reading while hovering above me, even though he'd never relate what was going on in the story to me. Black Star would never think of me in a sexual way in a million years. We were so close that I was probably more of a sister to him than I was a lover. The thought tinged my chest.

My struggle must have reminded him of my presence because slid his gaze to meet mine. I swallowed thickly, never having been looked at with such intensity by anyone before- let alone the boy I was unbelievably attracted to. I scowled at him, agitated that he was able to toy with me so easily and affect me so strongly unknowingly.

"Black Star, get off of me," I demanded.

He didn't move. He pretended that I hadn't even spoken, only continued to stare at me with lustful eyes. I bit my lip, a subconscious habit of mine, and his breathing hitched. My throat closed up again from the intensity of his gaze burning into mine and how close our bodies were. Every inch of his torso and nether regions was pressed flush against mine. This realization made the rooms' temperature spike and my skin tingle. Black Star began lowering his head towards mine. The scenario seemed so unbelievably perfect that I wondered if I was imagining it until I felt his hot breath wafting across my rose petal, slender lips and they connected with his chapped ones in a sensual kiss.

My eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. For years I'd dreamed of moments like this, and now here it was, actually happening. The sensation was just as mind blowing as I'd always fantasized it would. The kiss was slow and tender; almost as if he was afraid I'd reject him and push him away. Once he realized that wasn't happening, he grew more confident, pressing his lips firmly against my own.

I relaxed and puckered my lips in response. He moved his hands from pinning my wrists above my head, tracing down the bare skin of my skinny pale arms, over my shoulders, lightly grazing my sides with his fingertips with the touch of a feather, until they finally settled on the subtle curve of my hips. I sighed contentedly and snaked my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his thick hair at the nape. Gradually, the kisses became more heated, gaining a certain urgency that couldn't be faked and I'd only ever read about. I had to say, experiencing it was a whole world apart from reading about it. There were no words that could ever describe the fire that coursed through my body from the passion that flowed from his lips. It felt as though we were sharing each other's racing energy. The strings of it were stronger than gravity, pulling our bodies tightly together and winding around us, enclosing us in our own energetic cocoon.

Black Star shifted his weight and I gasped. He'd moved so that his throbbing erection was pressed firmly against my aching core. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned shamelessly as his silky tongue massaged my own. Feeling a boost of confidence, I bucked my hips against his, creating a friction that sent a delicious sensation throughout my womanhood. A light moan vibrated in the back of his throat that was barely audible. Knowing that I could evoke that sort of reaction from him made my confidence swell and I felt a foreign sense of satisfaction. I smirked against his lips.

He took immediate notice of this and kissed me with me more fervor and gusto, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. The feeling drove me wild and I felt a warm liquid pool in my panties. I responded eagerly. Our game went back and forth for what seemed both like forever and like no time at all before I finally had to pull back for air.

I gasped for air, my chest heaving against his, looking up at his handsome face. Never in my wildest dreams could I have accurately imagined him to appear so devilishly ravishing. His hair was sticking out in every possible direction and labored breaths escaped his swollen red lips. His eyes were half lidded with desperate want and gazed down at me with a slack jaw, as though he was hypnotized by me in the same way a snake was by their charmer. The sight absolutely left me at a loss of words.

I flicked my tongue across my lips and his expression turned almost pained. "Fuck…"

He bent down so that he was placing heated, sloppy kisses on my neck. I groaned and craned neck to give more access to the sensitive skin there. In the back of my mind it occurred to me that what we were doing was entirely out of character for the both of us. Black Star only cared about improving his 'Godliness' and muscle training and I was viewed as the innocent, prude, book worm. Everyone would be shocked if they knew what was going on while they bounced an orange ball two blocks away. For the life of me though I couldn't find any ounce of me that cared. All that I cared about was getting more of Black Star's sweet touches that made goose bumps rise on my flesh and crave intimacies that hadn't previously crossed my mind.

Black Star trailed kisses all down my neck in a torturously slow manor. My nails dug into the skin on his back. He was teasing me, riling me up so much that I could barely keep myself from squirming in ecstasy. I needed more of him, needed to take things further, and needed him to feel just as good as I did. _Screw it_, I thought.

I tugged furiously at the hem of his black muscle shirt. He took the hint and assisted me in my task. In a matter of seconds his shirt was discarded onto the floor and my hands were roaming every inch of his sculpted abs and toned back. I grazed my nails over his spine and he moaned lightly, eyes lulling back in his head. Our lips reattached, engaging in erotic open mouthed kisses that left me reeling. His hands refused to keep still, roaming over my torso and ass, giving it a firm squeeze. I ground my hips in response, desperately wanting to create more of the friction I'd felt earlier. He let out an oath began rocking his hips against mine, hard and fast, dry humping me raw through my black jean shorts. I didn't even try to contain my moans. Sweat prickled my skin and the scent of my arousal permeated the air. His movement fumbled, attempting to maintain the angle he needed to have his cock positioned just so that it bulged against me. I grew impatient.

"Black Star… faster…"

He licked his lips and his expression turned pained again. "I'm doing the best I can." He still made an attempt to meet my demands. It only caused the angle to go wrong and have him fumble again to reposition.

I was fed up at that point. I growled and flipped us over so that I was on top. His eyes widened briefly in surprise before he waggled his eyebrows and gazed at me hungrily. "I like this position," Black Star stated. He reached up and tore my shirt clean off my body before I could blink, leaving me in only my dinged off white push up bra. Had I been aware of the events that were to occur today I would have worn something a bit sexier, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He drank in every inch of exposed skin with a predatory gleam in his eyes that indicated he was more than pleased. I sat up and dry humped as quickly as I could, almost instantly finding an angle that stimulated my clit and allowed me to grind along the length of his penis. We both groaned and his hands shot to my hips, helping me bounce around on top of him. His jaw set and he looked almost angry, his face red and splotchy and his breaths deep and staccato. I threw my head back from the sparks of pleasure that shot throughout my womanhood. Nothing compared to the feeling I was experiencing.

"Sweet fuck!" Black Star exclaimed. He gave my ass a hard smack and a thrill raced inside me. "That's right baby, bounce for me. Ride my dick as fast as you can."

I did exactly as told. He continuously smacked my ass, getting so aggressive that I could feel a five star hand print forming. The sting liberated me. Black Star flipped us over again so that I was on my back and ripped off my shorts. "Fuck Maka," he said. "I need you _now_." He pushed aside the flimsy material of my purple cotton panties aside and inserted one of his thick fingers inside me. My back arched and I curled into his touch. He curled his finger and hit my g-spot repeatedly and I called out his name with each hit. He grinned at me wickedly. I bit my lip to smother my noises of pleasure.

Black Star laid down beside me. "Don't fight it, Cutie. I like it when you moan my name… it lets me know that I'm doing something right… gives me a sick thrill…" I didn't fight the future noises that built up past my lips. The dirty talked turned me on and made me feel even more attracted to him- if that was even possible. My body temperature climbed and I felt like I was about to explode with how much pleasure Black Stars fingers gave me. Who knew that something so overlooked could be so powerful? I snaked my hand over and palmed his dick over the rough material of his white shorts. He bucked into my hand and I grasped it more solidly, giving it long, heavy strokes. His breathing picked up and his skin grew blotchier.

"Damnit! Maka I need you right now. I need you sooo bad. I wanna burry my cock so deep inside you that you won't be able to walk for a week. I wanna ride you so hard that you can't even close your legs. I need to hear you scream my name so loud that you lose your voice!" There was such a desperate, all consuming want that rang in his gruff voice that I couldn't resist kissing him with every ounce of passion and desire I could muster. He responded eagerly, retracting his hand and grabbing my face to add more pressure.

It drove me mad to see him in this state. My groin throbbed and burned with want and I knew in that instant that I _wanted_ Black Star- and I wanted him _now_.

"Oh Black Star… I want you too."

His eyes widened and fell. "You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that."

Our lips smashed together scandalously, speaking a message that words could never convey. I fumbled with his belt, yanking it so hard that the belt loops snapped. Black Star took immediate notice while he unhooked my bra and discarded it join my pants and shirt.

He grinned. "Eager-Beaver now, aren't we?"

"I need you now," I insisted. He hummed in satisfaction.

"God I want you so bad." He ripped off my underwear without warning and sprang on top of me.

"What are you- ohhh…." My question was cut off when kicked off his remaining clothes and plunged deep into me. From what I could feel he was huge, hung like a horse, long and thick.

The pained expression returned and he cried out with me in pleasure with his first thrust. "Fuck!" He picked up his pace and plunged in and out of me roughly. I matched his rhythm and didn't pay any attention to how loud we were being or how hard the bed was shaking. All I could focus on was the outrageously mind blowing feeling of Black Star fucking me senseless.

He pounded in and out of me for a while until I could feel my climax nearing. He didn't seem far from the same state.

"Maka…" he groaned, "I… I think I'm gonna…"

I nodded frantically. "I know," I said. "Me too."

We locked gazes. "You're so sexy Maka… so amazingly, breathtakingly attractive…"

"Harder!" The more he whispered in my ear, the more intense and closer my orgasm neared.

"You're so wet… so tight…"

"B-Black Star… faster… deeper…"

He complied, changing the angle of his hips so that he could enter me as deeply as possible. Every inch of me was filled with him. Our skins smashed against each other and our sweat mingled. I screamed his name so loud my throat burned. The change of angle was pushing me over the edge.

Black Star cursed repeatedly, alternating between shit and fuck. Finally a rush of pleasure racked my body and blinded me. I screamed out his name louder than I'd thought possible and felt my walls clench around him. The coil building my stomach had snapped and endorphins rushed through me. This set him over the edge and came with a throaty groan. Once we were done he rested on top of me for a moment, catching his breath, before rolling over and pulling me into his side. His chest heaved and sweat trickled down his forehead. He burried his face in my ash blonde hair. "God Maka… that was amazing… you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he confessed.

I looked up at him incredulously, gaping. "You have?"

He let out a rumbling chuckle that vibrated his chest. "Damn, I've been better at concealing it than I thought. Every time I'm around you I can barely keep myself from tearing your clothes off."

"What? Why would you hide that!" I'd much prefer to see the full effect I had on him than to have him pretend that it was all fun and games. It thrilled me to see how deeply he desired me. The whole animalistic lust thing turned me on like he wouldn't believe.

He shrugged. "Not sure, it's a defense mechanism so that I don't freak you out with how much I want you. It can be a bit intimidating, especially if the person doesn't feel the same way."

I placed a swift, passionate kiss on his lips. "Well I'd _much _prefer you show me those feelings from now on."

He gave me his famous smirk, just like he had when I answered the door. "Will do. Now," he started. He picked up the book from the corner of the bed. "How about you read me this book?"

**Okay, there you have it! Sorry it isn't more detailed, my sister is getting annoyed that I have the computer and is rushing me. Doesn't that sound amazing though? I know I'd love it! Please review!**


End file.
